Skrubkit's Destiny
by Skrubface of ThunderClan
Summary: Skrubkit is a poor skrub who should die, but he wants to change his fate, because if he doesn't, his Clan will be full of Skrubs forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my first fanfic so don't slaughter me if it sucks. Thank you! :D**_

[Insert Random Kit Name Here] was in his mother's belly. His brother and sister were squashed in tight with him. "[Insert She-Kit Name Kit Here], get out of the way!"

"HOW!?" She screached, "It's so tight since you've taken up all the space!" [Insert Other Rnadom Kit Name Here] said "I think we should get out of here.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"KICK! KICK LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

"FUFUFUFFFUFUFUUFUFFUFUFUFUFUF" "What the heck are you saying!?"UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU

FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF

"STAHP! Daylight!"

"Oh thank Sta- (Cough) I MEAN- Crap I broke the fourth wall! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" [Insert Random Kit Name Here] Dissapeared from existence. RIP

"IM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN!" She-Kit exclaimed.

Leaftail looked confused, "You can talk already?"

[She-Kit] looked wide eyed. "Oh no! I broke the fourth wall! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"

[She-Kit] Dissapeared. RIP.

[Tom-Kit] came out of the kitting sack. Leaftail looked happier. "I'll name you Skrubkit, because your littermates were SKRUUUUBZZZZZZZZ"

MLG Frogs came from nowhere, and Leaftail was wearing sunglasses and screaming, "OHHHHHHHOHHHHHHHHHHHHHMYYYYYYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODNAHAHAXDSDFJERKLFHWEJKLEJKLEJKLEJKLEJKLEJKLFHYTG-"

And continued until Skrubkit was a "Paw." Or maybe it was 2 seconds? I don't know, I'm the a- OH NO! I BROKE THE F-"

[Author] dissapeared from existence.

We will find a new one to start the next chapter.

 ** _So how was it? I know, it was terrible, and I should go drink too much water and get ebola. Thanks. :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK, Chapter 2! Enjoy! ;D Also OC requests are allowed and appreciated! I'll give you all the credit for them ;D**_

A.N: We hired a new narrator, and he is rated a 9/11 on the scale. He used to be a pilot until he plane crashed on September Ele- wait a minute...

Skrubkit was outside for the first time. "Oh my StarClan, he's so SKRUBBY!" Dawnpelt screamed. Then she died.

"Mommy!" Skrubkit cried, "These cats hate me!"

"Don't worry, I love you-" "REALLY!? I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" "I didn't finish, I hate you, but I love you compared to these other cats."

"Oh."

When Skrubkit fell asleep for the first time, he got a dream.

"Wow! Is this a dream? Mouseclaw (an elder) has been telling me about these for so long! Or maybe five minu-"

"Hello, kit."

Ahead of Skrubkit stood a large flame-colored cat. "I am Firestar."

"Firestar! You mean the kittypet leader that died in Tigersta-"

"Stop! Spoilers- oh crap, I just broke the fourth wall! Quicklybeforeidissapearihaveaprophecyitis'skrubwillplungeintotheforestandonlyskrubcanstopthatforce'ohmygodi-"

Firestar dissapeared.

A gray cat came up to Skrubkit and said, "Hi, I'm Bluesta- Oh crap, Firestar broke the fourth wall, didn't he?"

Skrubkit nodded.

"Well, he lied about the prophecy. It really is," Bluestar's eyes shone, "As skrub plunges into the forest, the fourth wall breaking will take over, and only skrub can stop it. You, Skrubkit,

must not try to break the Fourth wall! Every cat in every Clan will DIE."

"I'm pretty sure that's what he was leading to-"

"SHUT UP! GO BACK TO YOUR CLAN! Your Skrubby eyes are too much for me!"

"Ok."

Skrubkit woke up feeling determined. He would not let the fourth wall kill him! YASSS!

 _ **Thanks for reading! Have a NOICE day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Chapter 3! I'll be posting a lot. I might start some Hunger Games-Warriors Crossovers soon! :D Remember, I'm taking OC Requests!_**

Rainkit and Lionkit were busy bullying Skrubkit. "YOU'RE SUCH A SKRUB!" Lionkit said.

"LOLOL Yeah!" Rainkit said. He was pretty much Lionkit's minion.

Skrubkit smirked and said to the to other kits, "Hey, guys, what're the names of the... Bo, Boo, B-"

"Books?" Lionkit sneered. "Serio- OH NO! NWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

RIP.

Rainkit looked scared. "A-are you gonna force me to break the fourth wall to?" Rainkit shivered.

Skrubkit laughed and said, "No, unless you bully me even further."

"O-Ok, Skrubki-" "Call me Masterkit. Also call me sir at the beggining and ends of each setence." "Sir, y-yes, Masterkit, sir."

"Thank you, you may go."

For once, Skrubkit didn't hate his power. He could use it all the time! In fact, he was thinking of killing most of WindClan with it. It'd be the best prank ever!

"Are you thinking aloud, Skrubkit?" Leaftail told Skrubkit. "Something about powers and killing WindCla-"

"Uh, no mommy! I love you! :D" "I hate you too, Skrubkit. Here, come feed now."

"May all cats not as skrubby as Skrubkit come gather at the Highledge!"

As Rainkit was about to leave the nursery, Skrubkit called, "Oh, Rainkit!"

"Sir, what would you like, Sir?" Rainkit asked nervously.

"You are skrubbier than me. Stay here!"

"Sir, B-but your name is Skr-" He paused as Skrubkit gave him a glare. "I-I mean, Sir, yes, oh Masterkit, sir!"

"Good."

Skrubkit listened to what was going on. "As we know Rainkit has turned 6 moons old now. Where is he?"

Skrubkit gave Rainkit a glare as Rainkit tried to escape. "Rainkit?" Pooldip, his mother, asked. "Come, it's your apprentice ceromony."

"U-uh... Sir, Masterkit, sir?"

"You may go." Skrubkit nodded.

 _ **Alright, Rainpaw is now an apprentice! But is that enough to save him from Skrubkit's treachery? Find out, soon!**_


	4. The suspense part of the story

**_Just found out how to make a story from my phone! Enjoy! ;D Please request OC'S. Also, I realized I made some spelling errors in the previous chapter. Sorry about that XD I'm a fast typer._**

Skrubkit was dissapointed. He could no longer force Rainkit to do his bidding! Even if it was for a day... And the second day he was even ALIVE...

But luckily, Dogbreath was about to have new kits in an eighth of a moon. Only 7 days, as Redfrost has predicted. Skrubkit would be more than happy to force the new kits, 4 of them, to do his bidding.

Rainkit's P.O.V (still in 3rd person)

"Shut up, Spamkit!" Rainkit snapped.

"owekekodkdjeiejreoeooqpwkd" Spamkit asked.

"No, I'm not going to get you a mouse! Can't some cat get a good night's sleep?"

"This is worse than Skrubpaw." Rainpaw thought.

Then he sneered.

"Hey, Spamkit!" Rainpaw chuckled.

"Dortir?" Spamkit said.

"When did Firestar become leader?"

"ridik- ohh rieird, elelfkkf ldfkiow!"

RIP Spamkit.

 ** _Sorry it wasn't that funny, I'm having an urge to make a new crossover thing. ;D_**


	5. Shut up, Spamkit!

_**Hi! Time for Chapter 5!**_

Skrubkit was happy. The new kits were born, and their names were Bluekit, Strongkit, Lionkit, and Sharkkit.

"Hey, young fricks! **(A.N Hypocritekit...)"**

"Yes!?" The gullible quadruplets said.

"Actually, Sharkkit!" "DONT TALK TO ME OR ILL BITE YOU LIKE I BIT MY WAY OUT OF MOMMY THATS WHY SHES DEAD LOLOLLL"

Unfortunately, Flowerstar, the leader, overheard, and forced Sharkkit to break to fourth wall or die. "Sharkkit chose br- wait...

RIP Sharkkit.

"You do that again and I'll get Spampaw."

"WHAT?!" "NOPOO" "WHAHAHATATATATT TJRJRHRHEHEHEHEHE FRIIIIICICICCI DAT PUNIIISHSHSKENNNTT TDOOOOEOEOEOOEOEOEOEE DONT ODOOOVIT STOPPPPPP"

"Oskriesijc?" Spampaw said.

"AHHH!"

"Noooooooo! GET OUT!"

MichaelRosenImmitator came in and said, "QUICK! GET OUT! GET OUTTA HERE! THE MASTER OF SPAM HAS ESCAPED!"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

"I made a box!" MichaelRosenImmitator screeched.

"GET IN THE BOXXXXX!"

"Box." MichaelRosenImmitator repeated.

"Wait, we're cats, why is there a box?" Skrubkit said.

The box dissapeared.

"WTF SKRUBKIT!" Lionkit screamed. "YOU'RE SUCH A SKRUB!"

"Wait, you look like Lionkit... Your name is Li- WAIT! ARE YOU A REINCARNATION OF LIONKIT?!" Rain paw came in and said to Lionkit.

"Jinglehoppers!" Lionkit yelled. "Yellowfang told me not to tell anyone!"

"BROBEE! SAVE ME FROM THIS SKRUBBY KIT! HE ASKED ME-"

"Yeah, I saw from StarClan, he said something about the boo- OH NO!"

Lionkit died. Again. RIP.

"OSJDIRIWIWLEPE?" Spamkit asked.

"AHAHHH! ITS SPAMKIT!"

Spamkit's P.O.V

eieiir? Eorogpwpw? 992kropLl3'rjo? Eoeop4599? Iwieoopaenffkkkdkfrmrn!

 _ **Looks like Spamkit is up to no good? Who will he kill first? Will the Clan cats ever see his feeling? Will Skrubkit stop being such a Skrub to save the Clans? We'll have to find out,**_

 ** _LLAAAAATRR!_**

 ** _P.S From Lionkit. "I have to give someone my CatBook password! Ill let it live on!_**

 ** _Here it is! ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••"_**


	6. No Mary Sues in this story!

_I_ _ **DO NOT OWN DEFINITELYNOTAMARYSUEPAW! DUSK SAYS SCREW IT DOES!**_

 _I'm_ _ **sorry guys, I had to do it at somepoint.**_

 **DO NOT WORRY, WE BOUGHT A TRANSLATOR FOR SPAMPAW.**

Skrubkits eyes were shining. He just met the prettiest cat in the WORLD. DefinitelyNotAMarySuePaw was amazing! Her eyes, her eyes, her pelt, her eyes...

But then he saw it... SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH SPAMKIT!

Spamkit's P.O.V.

Aplskffkodkdek! (Phase one is working! Everyone loves Mary Sue Paw!)

Heeiidjd(Spamkit shrugged. Even She-Cats...)

Skrubkit's P.O.V.

"All cats not as Skrubby as Spamkit gather below the highledge!" The ThunderClan leader said.

"2Day Spampaw and DefinitelynotaMarySuepaw are getting married!"

The whole Clan turned to hell. Literally. The trees went on fire and the sky went all dark.

"NOooOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooO!" About the whole Clan screamed.

Flowerstar sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan, no more Spam family. Those who wish to fight for Spampaw raise your paw."  
"WHAT THE FRICK HECK NO!" ThunderClan screeched,  
"Er... Those who wish to fight for DefinitelynotaMarySuepaw raise your paw?"  
Every Tom (and 6 of the She-Cats) rose their paws.

Then, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan came in and raised their paws...

"GVEVEVE M EMEEMEMEE MY DEFINITELYNOTAMARYSUEPAW SENPAAIAI!I!I!1!"!"!""!" All the Clans screamed.

"You know what? Screw it! I'm sending you to the Tribe! Your new name is Mary Sue who Burns in He-"

The Clans turned towards the mountain when they heard screams of happiness and... a Dubstep song?

IDK, it goes like "Errrrr HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ERRRR BWEEHHHH BWEHHH BWEEHHHH GOOGOGGOGOGO BWEHLOLOLOBWEHHLOLOLO  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Then the Mountains blew up...  
"Er... How about all the Clans kill each other for her! Then the cats from that Clan kill each other, and the last 2 cats alive battle for DefinitelyNotAMarySuepaw!?" Skrubkit suggested.

"YEAHHH!:  
Then Skrubkit realized he made a big mistake, when all the cats attacked in all out war. Only he could stop this... but how? 

**_The story is coming to an end. The Clans are battling, and only Skrubkit can stop it... but how? He's not even a moon old? Find out, LATERRRRRRRRRRRRRR..._**

 ** _And thanks so much Dusk! That was a story changer, that suggestion! And maybe after I'll make a sequel to Skrubkit's Destiny..._**


	7. The Hacky End

**_I'm deciding whether or not to end the story this chapter. I might, but I feel it's been too soon. Whatever..._**

 ** _Anyways, have fun reading!_**

Skrubkit felt courage. If he could stop this... maybe he could win DefinitelyNotAMarySuepaw over! But how?  
Wait... maybe he would have to KILL DefinitelyNotAMarySuepaw... she'd definitely like him! :D

 _ **A.N. Wait, I'm not doing this... I'm losing control of the story...**_

 _ **WARNING, STORY IS GETTING HACKED... EVACUATE IMMIDIATELY**_

Some random speaker thing said. Cats screamed and screamed and screamed, but kept attacking

 ** _ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF! STOP FIGHTING, OR YOU ALL WILL DIE!_**

 _ **YES, I was planning DefinitelyNotAMarySuepaw to be a Mary-Sue, but not this far! Stop it, hacker!**_

Skrubkit then had an idea... Firestar said that Skrub can stop skrub... wait... Skrubkit is skrub!

 _ **A.N. NO! STOP!**_

That must mean...

 _ **A.N. *Cries* Please...**_

Skrubkit sliced his throat...

The Clans ripped away from him. When Skrubkit died, all the Clans celebrated and forgot about DefinitelyNotAMarySuepaw...

But Spamkit sneered, "ewhjrdkwehlfjkwehglhl (YES! I HAVE AC- Wait, that was a one phase plan? Dang, I'm good...)"

In StarClan: "

We're sorry you died so early... It was your destiny..." Bluestar announced. "We shall give you your StarClan warrior name... Skrubface, because you have such a skrubby face."

All of StarClan laughed.

Skrubface, embarrassed, said. "Uh... I'm happy I-"

The Clans kept on laughing...

"I'm-"  
HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
"i"  
AHAHAHAHHAA  
""

AHHAHAHAAHAHAHAA

"..."  
AJAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA

 _ **Skrubface is dead, and the prophecy has been fulfilled... but this doesn't mean the problem with DefinitelyNotAMarySuepaw has ended...**_

 ** _There is more to come..._**

 ** _Coming Soon: DefinitelyNotAMarySuepaw's Story._**

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading! Stay Tuned for**_ ** _DefinitelyNotAMarySuepaw's Story! ;D_**

 _ **Special Thanks: Dusk Says Screw It for DefinitelyNotAMarySuePaw!**_


End file.
